seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Island panic battle part 19
Tack, cracking his knuckles, walked slowly to Oak, who grabbed a handful of pop greens from his pocket, and craned his head, looking at Tack. "Did you forget my promise?" "No. Win or lose... Ask your question." "Indeed. However... It has changed." "How?" "If I win... You must die. It pains me. Not because I like you, but because of... Other reasons. But, if you beat me, I will ask you my question. It is actually, a request." Nassop, sat down, far away, and was watching what was going on. He had no idea what they were talking about at all, but was sure it was important. Oak, went back to talking. "For all my life... Protect plants, and I have. Hate humans, and I have. Bring us money, for supply runs, and I have. The Pop Green Church... Is a lie. We use pop greens... For war! But now, the wars are falling in numbers, and people do not use the idea of pop greens. So I had to bring the money in. Me. I was an archbishop of the church, but I can tell, that I am only a pawn. Whatever I win, or lose, everything will change. I will make sure of that. COEM AT ME, TACK!" Oak, rushed at Tack, and Tack dodged a kick. Oak, dropped a few pop greens, and they hit the floor, turning to vines, and attacking Tack's feet. Tack, lifted his hand in the air. "GOMU GOMU NO... SICKLE!" He dropped his hand, with a karate chop, that struck a vine, and cut it in half, and he jumped away, being free. Oak, grabbed another pop green, but Tack punched him in the face, causing Oak to take a few steps back. Oak looked up, and saw Tack drop kick him. Oak, got up, and threw a pop green in the air. It bursted, and a purple plant fell, firing spikes at Tack. Tack, dodged them all, and felt something at his leg. He looked down, and saw a vine with thorns wrapped around his leg. Oak, was in front of him, and kicked Tack in the face. "BREAK!" Tack was pushed back, and felt the skin on his leg rip up. Oak, grabbed his face, and kneed it. Tack was on the floor, and Oak sat on top of him, dangling a pop green on top of him. "Tell me... Do you fear me... Tack?" "Nope." "Why? Is it because I'm weak?" "Nope. Your super tough, way stronger then when we last met... But I'm still stronger." He grinned, and he punched the pop green out of Oak's hand. Tack punched his guy, sending Oak flying, and Tack, crouched, and jumped. "GOMU GOMU NO... STORM!" He used a Bam volley, while using the momentum of his jump, to smash at Oak's body. Oak was forced into the air, and had Tack punch him at full power 122 times. It caused even Nassop to wince at it. Oak, was thrown to the air, and Tack hit it, tired. Oak, smashed into the ground, and had his head stuck in it. Oak, pushed off the ground, and lifted himself out of it, but without his mask. He dusted his face off, and saw many of his pop greens fell out of his pocket. Staring back at Tack, he felt an ominous presence, and knew that he underestimated Tack. "I... Admit you are stronger then me... But... What about the others?! Can they hope to win? We have our men combined too..." "Yep." Oak, was flabbergasted, and Tack did a thumbs up. "I'm 100% they can kick your friends ass! Now, let's finish this fun fight." Oak, staring at Tack, blinked, and when he opened his eyes, he was smiling. "Indeed." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Island panic battle arc